


Alone With You

by zelda_zee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With You

Danny’s not fully convinced that Steve couldn’t find a way to free himself if he wanted to. The rope that ties his wrists to the headboard is pristine white and smooth, the knots ones that Danny learned in the Boy Scouts, of all things. He’s pretty sure that Steve could slip a Boy Scout knot in his sleep.

Thing is, Steve won’t. Because he wants to be right where he is, spread out under Danny, hard and panting, writhing against the sheets.

And Danny wants him there. Fuck, there isn’t anywhere else he’d rather be, anything else he’d rather do, than have his hands on Steve’s body when he’s like this, shivering at touch and making low, desperate noises at the back of his throat as Danny’s fingers slip over sweat-slick skin to trace the line of Steve’s hips toward his groin.

“Danno,” Steve whines; damned if it isn’t a whine, though Danny knows Steve would never admit it in clearer-headed moments. “ _C’mon_ , Danny.” Steve tugs at the bindings, giving Danny a fierce, frustrated look, but Danny just smiles and shakes his head.

“So impatient, Steven.”

Steve’s head falls back to the pillow. “You’re killing me here.”

“You’ll be okay, babe,” Danny says. "I've got you."

Steve groans as Danny’s thumbs trace the crease of his thighs, gently push his legs out wider. Gently, because that’s all it takes. Steve goes easy, gives Danny whatever he wants, never holds back, never balks. Maybe that’s because Danny seems to know instinctively what it is Steve wants – what it is he _needs_ \- but sometimes it seems like more than that. Sometimes it seems to Danny that Steve trusts him enough to just give everything up to him, put himself in Danny’s hands and let him decide what to do with that trust. It’s equal parts scary and exhilarating and Danny just prays that he doesn’t ever fuck it up.

He bends Steve’s leg, kisses his knee, hair tickling his lips, then works his way slowly upward, licking and kissing and biting as Steve’s breathing goes ragged and his hips roll, cock laying stiff against his belly, a little trickle of precome inching toward his side. Danny reaches between his legs, touches the base of the plug, the vibration making his fingertips tingle. He gives it a little push and Steve gasps his name, voice cracking, back bowing up off the bed, all his muscles tensing. It’s a sight to see and Danny still has a hard time accepting that he can reduce Steve to this; can hardly believe he gets to have this, that Steve wants it – wants _him_ \-- this much.

But it’s hard to doubt when Steve’s saying his name over and over, a litany of _DannyDannyDannoDannyplease_ whispered and moaned and rasped. Danny twists the plug, working it roughly in and out and Steve’s voice rises, losing coherency until Danny’s name is unrecognizable.

He leans down, takes Steve’s cock in his mouth, moans at the heat and hardness, the familiar taste, the way Steve keens when he flicks his tongue over the head. Steve shudders, whole body galvanized, rising up, straining toward him, begging for release. Danny gives him one long suck, one sharp twist of the plug and Steve yells, full-throated and fucking _loud_. He arches and Danny goes with him, rides the wave of Steve’s orgasm as Steve’s come fills his mouth and his moans fills Danny’s ears.

He pulls off before it ends, throws himself on Steve in a wild kiss, giving it back to him, feeding him his own come. Steve freezes for the briefest second, then curls up to Danny with a deep groan, taking it greedily, tongue pushing into Danny’s mouth searching for more and swallowing it down like he's starving. It’s dirty and messy and so hot that Danny’s shaking with it, and he shoves down onto Steve’s body, cock grinding against his pubic bone and he’s so primed, so ready. It takes only a minute until he feels his orgasm pulling up through his body, gathering into a coiled knot at the base of his spine and then he’s spilling sharp and sweet over Steve’s belly, gasping into the crook of his neck and holding on tight as he’s blown apart.

Danny fumbles over the base of the plug, fingers clumsily searching for the tiny button. The noise Steve makes when he switches it off makes his cock jerk where it’s confined in a mess of wet between their bodies. He kisses Steve’s shoulder, the taste of salt on his lips, then lays his head back down, too wrung out to try to move. Steve must be too, because he doesn’t complain about the plug still lodged in his ass or the rope still binding his wrists. He just lays there beneath Danny, pliant and still, while Danny listens to his breathing quiet and his heartbeat slow.

He touches Steve’s face, following the arch of his brow, the bridge of his nose, shapes that he still knows more by sight than by touch. There’s a barely there sigh when he reaches Steve’s lips. Danny feels them slowly curve beneath his fingers, and the smile he sees against the back of his eyelids is beautiful.


End file.
